1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable dispenser tip wherein a material output or flow from a container, such as a tube of caulk, may be controlled and/or adjusted using a pair of cooperating members and an elastomeric web.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many conventional dispenser tips typically include a nozzle forming a passage for dispensing a material from an attached or connected container. The nozzle can be cut at a location along a length of the nozzle corresponding to a desired passage diameter. The material is dispensed from the dispenser tip at the cut location and applied to a desired working surface or location. Once the nozzle is cut, the passage diameter cannot be controlled and/or adjusted. Thus, the distribution size or amount of material dispensed from the dispenser tip cannot be controlled and/or adjusted, which may result in undesirable leakage or material overflow during dispensing and/or application of the material.
Other conventional nozzles or dispenser tips are typically connected to an end portion of the container or tube and provide a fixed orifice through which the material is dispensed. Such conventional nozzles and dispenser tips do not provide options for the user to control and/or adjust the distribution size and/or the amount of material dispensed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a dispenser tip having an orifice in fluidic communication with a nozzle passage that is adjustable in order to control and/or adjust the output flow of material from a container to which the dispenser tip is connected or attached.